Leere
by Styko
Summary: Tanya fühlt sich nicht wirklich zuhause auf der Erde und versteht nicht, warum sie nicht einfach heimgehen können...


Titel: Leere  
Teil: 1/1  
Genre: Drama (?)  
Warning: ein wenig depresiv  
  
Bemerkung: Sodala, meine erste MD Story, die ich je geschrieben hab... vor lange, langer Zeit... naja, 2 Jahre isses her oder so, weiß ich allerdings nicht mehr genau^^'  
Tja... viel dazu zu sagen gibt's wohl nicht, ist halt wieder depresiiv, bei den Ducks krieg ich einfach nix anderes hin^^' Achso und sie ist in der Folge Projekt X angesiedelt. Also dann, viel Spaß beim Lesen^^  
  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere von "Mighty Ducks" gehört mir, sondern den Leuten bei Disney. Ich mache auch leider, leider keinen Profit hiermit... (dabei könnt ich das Geld so gut gebrauchen .)  
  
Feedback an: Simbakatha@aol.com oder hier in die Kommentare  
Leere  
  
Es war seltsam hier. Die Bewohner, die Tiere, die Natur, einfach der ganze Planet an sich. Dabei war er Puckworld so ähnlich.   
Der Entwicklungsstatus war fast so hoch wie bei uns, die Menschen waren größtenteils nett zu uns, wir hatten Freunde, waren berühmt, wir hatten essen, zu trinken, alles was wir brauchten und doch..... etwas fehlte mir.   
Ich wußte nicht, was mir auf diesem Planeten, der unserem so ähnlich und doch so fremd war, fehlte. Und je öfter ich darüber nachdachte, desto mehr bekam ich ein Gefühl der Leere in mir. Ich verstand nicht, warum wir hier waren, warum wir nicht einfach gehen konnten. Und warum die anderen nicht das Gleiche dachten.  
  
Manchmal beobachtete ich meine Freunde. Die Freunde, die mich eigentlich am ehesten hätten verstehen müssen, aber die es doch nicht taten.  
  
Duke fühlte sich hier, so glaubte ich, auch nicht gerade zu Hause, aber er hatte auch keine Probleme damit hier zu leben.   
Bei uns auf Puckworld war er ein Juwelendieb gewesen. Immer auf der Flucht und nie an einem sicheren Ort. Hier wurde er von den Fans geliebt, geradezu verehrt, nicht verfolgt, nicht gejagt. Für ihn war es besser hier zu leben, als bei uns.   
  
Ob Grin sich hier wohlfühlte wußte ich nie so genau. Er war immer schwer zu durchschauen. Alles ließ ihn kalt, er bewahrte immer einen kühlen Kopf.   
Und so bösartig eine Person sein konnte, er sah immer das Gute in ihr. Dafür bewunderte ich ihn, ich konnte das nicht. Ich verfluchte Draganus dafür, dass er uns auf diesen fremden Planeten verbannt hatte. Ich wünschte ihm das Schlimmste, eine Gefangennahme, eine Strafe....... und manchmal sogar den Tod. Wäre es nur so einfach.  
  
Mallory. Ich glaubte nicht, dass sie jemanden hatte, den sie vermisste, oder der sie vermisste. Sie lebte für ihre Arbeit. Nur wenn ein Job getan war, kam sie zur Ruhe. Vorher nicht.   
Manchmal glaubte ich, sie wäre sogar froh, wenn der Kampf mit Draganus noch ewig weitergehen würde, denn wäre er beendet, so könnte sie nicht mehr kämpfen. Und das war ihr Lebensinhalt.   
  
Nosedive hatte sich von uns allen am besten hier eingelebt. Er war auch noch jung. Konnte sich anpassen und fand leicht Freunde.   
Obwohl er immer sagte, dass ihm diese Welt nicht gefiel, so war er doch glücklich hier zu sein. Ich wußte auch von ihm nicht, ob er noch jemanden auf Puckworld hatte, eine Familie.   
Vielleicht... doch bei ihm war es egal. Er war der einzige, der einen Teil seiner Familie hier hatte. Wildwing, sein Bruder, unseren Anführer.  
  
Ja, Wildwing, unser Anführer. Er war ein guter Anführer, auch wenn er es selbst nicht glaubte.   
Auch er vermisste Puckworld nicht sonderlich, glaubte ich. Seine Bruder war hier und sein bester Freund in einem dimensionalen Zwischenstadium. Also, was sollte er auf Puckworld? Es hätte ihn sowieso nur zu stark an Canard erinnert.  
  
Sie alle hatten sich mit ihrem Schicksal abgefunden, doch was war mit mir. Noch immer war ich unglücklich hier, noch immer hatte ich eine Leere in mir.   
Ich verstand nicht, warum wir nicht einfach von hier weg konnten. Die Möglichkeit war so nah. Der Teleporter lag doch auf der Bank fünf Meter von uns entfernt. Warum musste Wildwing noch abstimmen? Warum konnten wir nicht einfach gehen?   
Er fragte mich. Ich stotterte vor mich hin, fand nicht die richtigen Worte. Ich war kurz davor zum Gehen zu stimmen, doch dann tauchte Phil auf. Nicht wie wir ihn kannten. Nein, er sah älter aus, erschöpft, von Kämpfen gezeichnet. Er nahm uns mit in die Zukunft und zeigte uns, was passiert war, nachdem Draganus die Erde erobert hatte.   
Der Anblick war schrecklich. Zerstörte Häuser, Straßen und, auch wenn ich sie nicht sah, zerstörte Menschenleben.   
Wir erfuhren, dass wir damals das Angebot des letzten Saurian Overloards angenommen hatten und zurück nach Puckworld gegangen waren. Danach eroberte er die Welt und zerstörtete sie, wie er damals Puckworld zerstörte............   
  
Langsam begann ich zu verstehen, warum wir hier waren. Wir hatten Puckworld gerettet, nun mussten wir diese Welt retten. Denn nur wir waren dazu in der Lage.   
Mit einem Mal verschwand die Leere aus mir, ich sah einen Sinn in unserem Tun. Wir mussten die Erde und die Menschen, die auf ihr lebten retten, denn wenn wir es nicht täten, dann würde Draganus gewinnen und sich weitere Welten Untertan machen. Und ich wünschte keinem die Knechtschaft unter den Saurian Overloards.   
So begann ich härter zu kämpfen, denn nun sah ich ein Ziel. Und wenn wir eines Tages dieses Ziel erreichen würden, dann könnten wir vielleicht auch nach Puckworld zurück. 


End file.
